Founding Father: Wukong
by numbuh13m
Summary: Based off of the brilliant musical about the forgotten founding father, Alexander Hamilton. Sun Wukong is Remnants hero. He been through hell, and walked out on top. A Faunus hero: who would have guessed? R&R.


"I'm no immigrant! I'm a freaking Vasilias. I just can't understand it? That bastard, orphan. His life should have been mine. He is a son of a whore. His mother was once a Faunus, sex slave. He sure is a lucky bastard: if it weren't for his mother obtaining freedom before his birth, he'd be born property. He's a goddamn Faunus for Pete's sake. Yet, he is a hero; he is a scholar."

Scarlet adds. He will go farther than the rest if he continues to work harder and be a hella lot smarter. Hell, by 14, he was running that trading charter. That faunus scum should have been one of the slaves in the ring instead of running it. But, he was a bright young man."

"It was a struggle; he built mental-walls. All he wanted was a family. He wanted friends. He wanted a reason to live. Something he could call his. Belonging: what he wanted." Qrow joined in.

"The hurricane that destroyed most of the island of Menagerie changed his life. At the time, he believed his future was gone; over. But, soon after, he picked up a pen, dipped it in ink, he wrote about his suffering- his pain of losing. Though, he didn't actually lose. Did he?" Mercury laughed at the irony.

Neptune smiled. "The survivors saw this kid, and thought, "He's going somewhere. Let us give that little, soon-to-be somebody, all our money." That is why a charity was started: the survivors gathered money to send this boy to the mainlands. They told him to get an education. An immigrant faunus: ha, most would think. But, he did it. What is his name? Tell the world, who are!"

"Sun Wukong. My name is Sun Wukong. I haven't done a lot, yet, but you can bet your ass that I will. Before I die…"

Blake, book in hand, take her eyes off the page for a moment, before she puts her attention back on the book. To the untrained eye, one would think she didn't care. But to someone who knows Blake, that someone would tell the world how Blake cares more than anyone who knew the man in question. An expert would go as far as to say Blake was using that book to cover up the fact that she has tears sliding down her face. "His debt-beat father cut loose when he was only ten. Misfortune followed him. Two years later, he and his mother got sick enough to cast them as bedridden. Sun, obviously got better, but his mother did not. At least she went quick, right? She never raised her hand to him. Though, she tried to keep him down. She said Faunus belong in the bottom. He didn't listen. He still loves his mother. She did her best. She was born a slave, but she died a free women. Too bad she didn't get to see Sun fly to the top."

"The love of his life knows quite a bit, but so do I. I should, I am his commander. He was forced to move in with his cousin after the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father. But, without thinking about the child he just took in, committed suicide. He left that boy truly along. He knew he'd have to raise himself; take care of himself. A kid on his own living in constant fear. He could have been grabbed on a slave run. Thank God he wasn't." Ozpin said softly.

"He began _work_ for the 'owner' of his late mother. He dug for Dust, and everything else under the blue sun that he couldn't afford. He read anything with pages to read. He began planning for the bright future he envisioned for himself. He was heading straight for the city, Krown Jewel. It is now, thanks to him, called Vale." Neptune preached. "A faunus immigrant who had to work from the bottom to the top. How original? He had to work harder than any human he met because he was a Faunus. Somehow, someway, this SOB made it to the top. Even though, his reputation was slaughtered. Remnant forgot him. There would be no Remnant without the man in question."

"We fought beside him." Ren, Mercury, Ironwood, and Qrow said, beaming with regret.

"Me? I died for him." Scarlet and his son,Tai JR, said with pride in their voices.

"He married my sister. I trusted him." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I was his wife. I loved him." Blake allowed a couple of tears to fall.

"As did I." Weiss confirmed.

"And last but not least, me? I shot him. My best friend. My best enemy. His death was my biggest regret until my dying breath." Neptune screamed in agony. "He was my friend, yet, I killed him."

Blake walks in front of Neptune, book has been placed down, and speaks. "It is time for Remnant to remember the founding father who rewrote the game: Sun Wukong."

"Remnant is only in existence because Sun Wukong; his story will be told. Today!" Ozpin declares.

"He changed _my_ life. He changed _my_ world. He changed _the_ world. We _owe_ him more than we _gave_ him." Neptune, sadly, smiled.


End file.
